sins_of_the_soullessfandomcom-20200216-history
Weldra
The Weldra, commonly known as the "Wood Elves" and as "Wood Elf" is the name given to the descents of the Eeldra whom were forced to live in Bermon and by the current date, their descents now inhabit the great Bermon Forests to the south of Aklator and to the west of Laetannia. The Weldra are famous for living in the wild, living off the land as well as being it's guardians and protectors, quickly removing any threat that would bring danger or destruction of their home. As a result, Weldra are extremely territorial and rarely let other travel through their forests, seeing everyone as threats. Due to this, it is extremely rare for the Weldra to leave Bermon unless they were exiled or they had decided to leave for another, important reason such as traveling the land to to complete a holy quest given to them by one of their gods. Living off the Land has made the Weldra masters of archery, hunting, tracking, navigating, surviving off the land as well as being the true masters of Shizen Release magic or commonly referred as Nature magic at the cost they can no longer wield elemental release magic. Biology and appearance Physiology and Diversity With the Weldra being the descendants of the Eeldra, the body of a Weldra functions almost exactly as an Eeldra however due to adaption and mutations from living in the forests of Bermon for hundreds of years, their bodies are no longer advanced as the Eeldra as their interior organs have mutated, essentially devolving, diminishing their life span greatly by a few hundred years and their immune system is so mutated, Weldra are far more likely to become ill than other Elve races. Of course with their bodies being mutated and adapting to live in the wild, they still hold similar potential to wield magic just as the Eeldra however they can no longer wield any form of elemental magic or Yin/Yang magic and it's sub variants. Instead due to their mutations and adaptions, they can learn and wield nature magic as If it was second nature and become the true masters of such school. Weldra also retain the ability to feel all emotions much more strongly yet as with the Deldra, Weldra can have great difficulty controlling their emotions. On the outside, the Weldra look similar to Eeldra and like any elven race, they can be mistaken as a Human at first glance until that person take another glance at them and notice's their Eeldra long and point ears and rough skin. The Weldra retain their Eeldra's long and pointy ears, allowing them to hear noises at much lower frequencies and noises from much more longer distances away just as the present Aeadra. The Weldra are pale, albeit darker than Ieldra and Eeldra and are known to have rough and unrefined skin and are noticeably far less attractive than other Elven races to the point some Humans think they are unusually ugly, especially those whom live in tribes compared to those whom live in the cities. Weldra retain their Eeldra height, being slightly taller than the average Human however Weldra are known to not be as thin as the Eeldra. Most Weldra males are often bulky and muscled due to their duties while Weldra females are often thin but not quite thin as an Eeldra. Life cycle and reproduction Weldra reproduce sexually in the same manner as all Elven races and most mortal races with the gestation period usually lasting five years for the embryo to fully develop into an Weldra infant. Once the infant is born, it will take twenty years for the infant to develop into a child and another twenty years for it to develop into a juvenile physically. A Weldra isn't considered an adult physically and mentally until they reach the age of one fifty years of age. Along with the Eeldra and Laetannians, Weldra will often instinctively look to mate only with those are the strongest and wisest of those nearby in hoping of making the next generation stronger. Personality and Traits Weldra are known to be extremely territorial, especially those who live in Bermon and are distrustful of outsiders until they prove otherwise. IT is also common place for Weldra to be paranoid, thinking they could be attacked at any moment while not at their homestead, leaving many Weldra to constantly scan the area they are in when they feel they are in possible danger. By Laetannians, The Weldra are known to be dishonorable and forgo any honorable concept of combat in favor of luring their opponents into ambushes and picking them off from range.Some Weldra retain their personality traits from their Eeldra ancestors, feeling they are superior to Humans and other mortal races as well as be arrogant and prideful. Powers and abilities Living in the Bermon Forests, the Weldra have adapted perfectly over the generations to such lives and as a result of this, all Weldra are experts of hunting,tracking, archery, navigating and surviving off the land. Being the descendants of the Eeldra and remain almost unchanged unlike the Ieldra and Deldra, the Weldra have an extremely high potential to wield magic however due to them adapting to live in the wild, the Weldra have forsaken the ability to wield elemental magic and Yin/Yang magic in favor of becoming the true masters of Shizen Release magic or commonly referred as Nature magic. Society and culture On Athrunial, most of the Weldra population inhabits Bermon, either within their feudalistic like societies that reside in their handful of white stoned, mystic looking cities ran by the nobility and their Exalted One. Within these walls lay the commoners class where the farmers and laborers resides, the next further up is the patriarch class that holds up the merchants, craftsmen and soldiers of such cities. Lastly is the Exalted Class where all the nobility remain as well as their holy warriors and magic users. Outside the cities, it is common as well for the Weldra to live in large tribes from twenty five to a hundred members commonly with larger tribes being significantly more rare. Such tribes are often nomadic, usually moving frequently to avoid detection and to follow herds of animals or when the local sources have been used up. Weldra tribes are far more territorial and suspicious of outsiders. Weldra tribes are more traditional and spiritual than those who live in the city and views others who don't follow their way of life as foolish and as the "Lost Ones". Some Weldra can do choose to live in Human Societies, usually those who are young and inexperienced. Weldra are capable of integrating into Human Society but compared to the Ieldra and Deldra, Weldra are often faced with prejudice by Humans due to their appearance. Weldra often work as hunters, scouts, archers and some even as assassins by human nobility. History * 5E 25 - The Eeldra, Dharan Atrasal leads an Eeldra expedition force force into southern Athrunial * 5E 31 - Qenninve Atrasal, Dharan's wive and archaeologist of the expedition force discovers the Infinity Gate underground in the middle of an ancient grotto * 5E 32 - All communication between the Eeldra homeland and the expedition force stops as Qenninve and her archaeologists study the Infinity Gate * 5E 35 - Londar'el Belle is founded above ground above the Infinity gate once Qenninve and her archaeologist s finish studying the Infinity gate * 5E 35 - Dharan Atrasal is made the first Exalt of Londar'el Belle and ruler of all Elves living within Bermon * 5E 40 - Bellthain is founded * 5E 42 - Sun'la Tilda is founded * 5E 50 - Only fifth teen years into his reign, Exalt Dharan Atrasal dies of mysterious means * 5E 50 - Dharan Atrasal's wive, Qenninve Atrasal is made the second Exalt * 5E 50- Exalt Qenninve officially breaks away from Ahisia ruled by the Everqueen and declares independence of the Elves within Bermon * 5E 58 - Lebyrinthiem is founded * 5E 60 - Exalt Qenninve dies as well to mysterious means * 5E 61 - The Great Collapse begins, a civil war where the nobles fight for power. many flee the dangers of the cities in favor of the protection of the forests, thus the Weldra Clans are born * 5E 73 - The Warlord, Althidon Reynorin captures Londar'el Belle and declares himself the Exalt of Bermon * 5E 73 - The Coronation Massacre occurs, Exalt Althidon slaughters all those against his reign at Exalt at his own Coronation * 5E 77 - Draalfolir is founded * 5E 89 - Allannia Reynorin is born * 5E 166 - The War of Righteous begins when Laetannia ignores all plea's to leave Bermon and expands into the forests, erupting in a total war * 5E 175 - The Bertelis treaty is signed between Laetannia and the Weldra of the Bermon forests. The Bermon Forest is exclusively owned by the Weldra however they give the Laetannians free passage through their lands and provides wood. * 5E 175 - Exalt Althidon is assassinated by his own daughter, Allannia * 5E 176 - Theoduin Iarric is made Exalt after Allannia turns down the position * 5E 177 - Allannia Reynorin enters the Infinity Gate and does not return and is presumed to have died * 5E 259 - The Bonestalker Crusade begins, the green skins led by the Orc Bonestalker tribe invade Bermon * 5E 261 - Draalfolir is completely destroyed, killing thousands and it made into a permanent breeding ground for the Orc's and other greenskins * 5E 261 - Exalt Theoduin requests military aid from Laetannia but they refuse the request. * 5E 270 - Bermon is nearly brought to it's knee's by the greenskin invasion, Exalt Theoduin is killed at the battle of Damngouger pass * 5E 271 - Bermon is saved from complete destruction as the Thrymir Empire led by Emperor, Titus Abbergenien saves Bermon remaining forces. * 5E 289 - After nearly a two decade war, The Imperial Knights under Emperor Titus Abbergenien drives back the greenskins and saves Bermon from destruction * 5E 290 - The Thrymir Empire integrates Bermon as an Imperial province * 5E 290 - Imperial Knight Praetor, Severin Pescheux is made Viceroy of Bermmon * 5E 295 - The Severin Crusade begins to destroy the remaining Bonestalker tribe * 5E 307 - The Severin Crusade ends with the Weldra being given sovereignty once more over Bermon due to their recognition during the crusade * 5E 310 - Lufina Tsarra is made Exalt of Bermon * 5E 315 - Exalt Lufina fortifies the borders with Aklator along with the Imperial Silver Knights under the command of Imperial Knight Praetor, Sylvia Maria * 5E 317 - Vyreadra forces attempt to flee in Bermon after the The Siege of Busseroux, resulting in the battle of Vernai * 5E 318 - 5E330 - constant skirmishes occur on the border as the Vyreadra flee from Laetannia during the Storm of Darkness * 5E454 - Exalt Lufina is assassinated by Imperial assassins in an effort to stop rebellion and hold the Empire together * 5E 459 - Aluthol of House Neldiril is made Exalt * 5E 470 - Exalt Aluthol declares a war of Independence against the Thrymir Empire * 5E 479 - Bermon succeeds in seceding from the Thrymir Empire due to the Empire's weaken state * 5E 507 - The Thrymir Empire collapses, Bermon adopts the Silver Knights as their own * 5E 707 - Bermon sends aid along with the many Kingdoms of Thrymir to Laetannia during the The Arisen Crisis through the usage of supplies * 5E 789 - Exalt Aluthol dies * 5E 790 - Arch General Yavandir is made Exalt * 5E 1029 - Exalt Yavandir begins communication once more with the Eeldra * 5E 1100 - Exalt Yavandir disappears once the Infinity Gate is opened once again * 5E 1105 - Siluvaine Urifaren is made Exalt Relics Infinity Gate Known by many names in the tales of old, the Infinity Gate's location, it's origin as well as it's very purpose is not known nor understood with many even firmly believing it is only a myth while others believe it is the entrance to the realms of the gods. In the oldest of Weldra texts written by early archaeologists however, it is said to be a machine of power that is capable of opening and transporting a being to any dimension they please, even to the realms of Oblivion without risk or giving the opportunity for Deadra, even the Dark Lords to escape their realms to the Mortal realm however such information cannot be verified. Such a device or machine has been lost to time and as soon as it is discovered by the Weldra, it is lost just as quickly as they rediscovered it which has made some believe the Infinity Gate is capable of moving itself through some means to protect it from those whom would misuse it. Dragonrend Considered to have no match in value, Dragonrend is a weapon of great power,said to hold the soul of an Elder Dragon. Whatever it's origins are, Dragonrend is known to have a mind of it's own and is picky on it's wielder as well as having no set form or appearance, instead it takes the form of a weapon that best idealizes their user's personality and ideals. Dragonrend's full capabilities are unknown as well as it's power shifts to match the abilities of it's wielder. If one had a high affinity for Fire Release magic, Dragonrend might take on the appearance of a flaming sword or a mighty staff of fire or If the Welder was agile and enjoyed capturing their enemies, Dragonrend could turn into a whip. Unlike other weapons, Dragonrend cannot be stolen or destroyed as it has the ability to materialize and dematerialize when needed. If some reason it cannot dematerialize itself, Dragonrend is able to sense who will try to wield and if such person is found unworthy, it's defensive mechanism will activate, burning the person's hands with fourth and fifth degree burns. Notable Weldra Dharan Atrasal Founder of House Astrasal, Dharan Atrasal was one of the first Nobles of Ahisia chosen by the Everqueen, Ellarian Neribella and was made the first lord of Asariel. Five years into his rule over Asariel, Dharan surrendered his position of Lord of Asariel to his brother and volunteered to led the Everqueen's expedition force south alongside his wife, Qenninve. Forced to withdraw from Thrymir due to it's rising human empire, Dharan led the expedition force into Bermon where Dharan and his wife, after some time, discovered the fabled Infinity Gate and began studying it. When it was determined such a artifact was far too powerful for one mortal to control, even the Everqueen, Dharan broke all communications with the Eeldra and decided to safeguard the Infinity Gate until it's purpose would be discovered., resulting in the construction of Bermon's first city, Londar'el Belle and Dharan himself is made Exalt, the first ruler of Bermon. Dharan's life afterwards, including his fifteen year rule as Exalt is unknown including his death but it is widely believed Dharan had died earlier than expected due to heavy interaction with the Infinity Gate. Qenninve Atrasal Qenninve was the wife of Dharan Atrasal and was the second Exalt after her husband had died of mysterious circumstances. Qenninve as Exalt was best remembered for declaring Bermon a independent sovereignty from Ahisia ruled by the Everqueen, Ellarian Neribella as well as founding Lebyrinthiem before her death some ten years, dying in the same manner as her late husband. Due to Qenninve and Dharan never having any children nor declaring whom would inherit the throne of Exalt upon their death, the civil war known as the Great Collapsed began. Althidon Reynorin Known as "Althidon the Conqueror" '''and as the "Darkness of the Weldra", Althidon was a legendary General of the Eeldra and eventually the Weldra before coming Bermon's third Exalt through Warefare. During his time serving the Everqueen, Althidon became highly renowned as a General for stopping an early Rominian invasion that was forming in the Kraymvirk Wastes. It was during this military campaign that Althidon and Dharan Atrasal became close friends once again since their childhood rivalry where they had fought over a woman. When Dharan Atrasal volunteered to led the Everqueen's expedition force down south, Althidon chose to volunteer himself as well for the expedition force as it's military Commander to ensure those whom would travel south, would eventually return safely. Early in the expedition, Althidon led a number of skirmishes and raids on the borders of the Thrymir Empire, eventually forcing the expedition force to enter Yurnu to escape destruction before heading back into southern Thrymir and into Bermon. When the Infinity Gate was discovered in Bermon, Althidon had little interest in such a relic and would prefer it to have been destroyed than studied in detail like Dharan and his wive were performing. Instead Althidon focused his efforts on securing Bermon for colonization. When Dharan cut off communication from the homeland and his wive later, declared independence, Althidon was not thrived to the point of revolting however for the sake of the people, Althidon went along Dharan and Qenninve's plans but he did not support their ideals and objectives. It was during this time, During the Great Collapse, Althidon became infamous for assaulting and nearly destroying Lebyrinthiem without warning before finally capturing the Capital, Londar'el Belle during a Greenskin invasion on the city. After Althidon had captured the capital of Bermon and had managed to kill his rivals, if they hadn't already been assassinated before hand, Althidon declared himself Exalt of Bermon. Almost immediately after taking power, even at his own coronation, Althidon began silencing anyone whom opposed his rule, becoming infamous for nearly slaughtering the entire Exalted Class to quell any possible rebellion or revolt against him and his future rule. What would come next was a one hundred and two years of a military dictatorship with Althidon at the front as it's Tyrant. Althidon was brutal with his methods, killing anyone who opposed him and implemented a number of policies such as generic breeding, allowing only the smartest and most skill breed, stripped the power of the Exalt class to that of just being noble titles, instead he have the military all positions of power within his court. While free speech was nearly destroyed, the people of Bermon were at the very least, protected by Althidon's large military force which would come in handy in the next century. When the Laetannians expanded into Bermon in one sixty six of the Fifth Era, all war broke out when Althidon multiple demands were outright ignored by the Laetannians. In response, Althidon led a perfectly executed campaign against the Laetannians, relying on guerrilla warfare and defensive battles, eventually resulting in many battles of attrition with Laetannian forces taking the short stick. Such defeats rushed Laetannian High King Odin to take command himself however due to his inexperience as a warrior and general, only after a year into the war, he was slain by Althidon and his forces at the Battle of Gideon Valley. With the High King's death, Athidon was able to take advantage of the low moral and confusion of the Laetannian forces, allowing him to lead a number of campaigns into Laetannians successfully until the newly crowned High King Naudin appeared. With a Grail Knight now leading Laetannians, Althidon and his forces were pushed back into Bermon and eventually into a stalemate on the border. After five years of fighting, Althidon agreed to High King Naudin's words of peace with the Treaty of Bertelis, forbidding Laetannians to expand into Bermon at the expense of the Weldra granting the Laetannians free lumber and passage through their land. Shortly after the Treaty of Bertelis was signed, Althidon was attending a noble feast when his daughter, Alliania slew her father with the artifact, Dragonrend. Although Althidon was highly praised for ending the war with Laetannian with relatively few deaths, he was still feared and hated by the people so when he was assassinated, the people of Bermon rejoiced, making Allania a hero. '''Allannia Reynorin Known as the "Guardian of Bermon", "Shadow of Bermon", "Goddess of the Hunt" '''and as the "Slytherin Angel", ' born at a unknown time and place', Allannia was the mysterious daughter of the Bermon General and Exalt, Althidon Reynorin whom was responsible for nearly destroying inner workings of Weldra society. Allannia is best known for slaying her father with the shape shifting artifact, Dragonrend as well as her skills working in the shadows to protect Bermon from exterior dangers however few details of her exist due to the secretive nature of her father and herself, as a result, her birth, her mother and her early life is relatively unknown. After her father's death, Allania was offered to become Exalt however she declined such a title of responsibility, rather she choose to remain in the shadows of Bermon, acting as it's Guardian of sorts. Shortly afterwards, she seemingly disappeared when she discovered the Infinity Gate under Londar'el Belle '''Theoduin Iarric Theoduin Iarric was the fourth Exalt of Bermon whom was responsible for saving Bermon from complete destruction during the Bonstalker Crusade where he led the Weldra into many battles against the Orc menace for eleven years before he was killed at Damngouger pass by the Orc Warboss, Ghamug the untrifled. Lufina Tsarra Refereed to as''' "Goddess of Shizen", Lufina Tsarra was the fifth Exalt of Bermon and was the first true Weldra to become Exalt. Known for her beauty and her mastery of Shizen Release magic, Lufina was noted to be a fair and just Exalt whom cared deeply for her people and was considered the rightful leader of the Weldra whom would lead them into the future however that was not to come to pass. Lufina early life isn't well known but it is known she was the only survivor of House Tasrra whom survived Exalt's Althidon slaughter whom slaughtered her entire noble house. She was known to have served in the Bermon forces during the The War of Righteous as a healer but her actions during the war are unknown. She was most notable for her actions during the The Bonestalker Crusade as a Shizen Mage, using raw energies to single handily halt the Orc advances and attend to the wounded, using her expertise in magic to heal those in need. Her magic prowers became so notorious, she had gained the attention of Imperial Knight Praetor, Severin Pescheux whom after seeing her abilities for himself, assigned Lufina under his direct command. By the end of the war against the Orc's, the two had become close friends and when Severign Pescheux was named Viceroy of Bermon after Bermon was made an Imperial Providence, he made Lufina one of his advisers and court mage in order to keep the Weldra in check. in two ninety five of the fifth era when Severign Pescheux launched the Severin Crusade to destroy the remaining Orc menace in Bermon, Lufina took command of Bermon's Shizen Mages and used them extensively in the twelve year crusade, demonstrating the Weldra's overwhelming abilities with Shizen Release Magic, so much so that after the crusade had finally ended, Emperor Titus Abbergenien himself gave sovereignty of Bermon to Lufina Tsarra in recognition for her prowers displayed during the Crusade. After Lufina was made Exalt in three hundred and ten of the fifth era, she removed all of Exalt Althidon's former polices and edicts, returning the people's freedom's and restoring the Exalt Class once more appease the nobles of Bermon. After a few years into her rule, with the help of the Thrymir Imperial Knight Praetor, Sylvia Maria, Lufina extensively fortified the borders of Bermon as the Vyreadra bigger with every passing month. In three seventeen, this came to fruitation when the Vyreadra began fleeing towards Bermon, resulting in the massive battle of Vernai where the Weldra forces would have been slaughtered If not for the Imperial Silver Knights. What would come next was multiple skirmishes on the borders between the Weldra and the Vyreadra until the Storm of Darkness had ended. Lufina continued to rule Bermon as it's Exalt, continuing to develop Bermon for over a century however in that time, Lufina was eventually influenced by the Exalt Class to prepare Bermon for a war of independence, to secede from the Thrymir Empire however before she was able to enact her plans, Lufina was found killed in her bed chambers in four fifty four of the fifth era, erupting for the first time in centuries, chaos in Bermon. After the collapse of the Thrymir Empire, it was revealed Imperial assassins had killed her to prevent Bermon from seceding from the Thrymir Empire. '''Aluthol Aluthol was the Sixth Exalt of Bermon whom is best remembered for declaring a war of independence against the Thrmir Empire sixteen years after the former Exalt, Lufina had been killed. Starting what Exalt Lufina had started, Aluthol led the Weldra forces into Thrymir and waged a Blitzkrieg war, hitting the crumbling Thrymir Empire before it could respond, destroying strategic locations and eliminating many officials before eventually falling back into Bermon and waging a defensive war through guerrilla warfare. After a grueling nine year war, Aluthol was able to convince the Thrymir Empire to release bermon as an Imperial Providence once more. Aluthol was known some time after the Thrymir Empire had collapsed to have adopted the Silver Knights into Bermon's military whom had still been guarding the border, unaware of the Thrymir Empire's collapse or even the Weldra's war of independence due to their isolation and dedication of destroying the Vyreadra. Later in Aluthol's life in seven and seven of the fifth era when the Arisen Crisis was running rapid through Laetannia, he had sent medical and other supplies to Laetannia in hoping in halting and containing the Canine Red Pox within Laetannia. Aluthol died nearly eighty years from an unknown disease that attacked and destroyed his heart. Yavandir Yavandir also known as "Yuva" by '''Thrymirains, was a legendary Weldra general whom was regarded as the greatest warrior general of his time and is considered by the Weldra to be second only in strength and in mind to Asteraoth which eventually resulted in him becoming the Seventh Exalt, a position of power he hated drastically. Yavandir's near three hundred year rule over Bermon was nearly uneventful besides the fact he opened communication with the Eeldra and began trading with them once the Weldra and Eeldra had built up enough trust between both kingdoms. In elven hundred of the fifth Era, Yavandir seemingly disappeared and was presumed dead until it was later revealed through unknown means he had actually founded the Infinity Gate.Despite being Exalt of Bermon, Yavandir's exploits were far more known during his time as an Arch General of Bermon whom with his own person force, allied with Laetannia and the Kingdoms of Laetannia in combating the Vyreadra and destroying any Deadra Lord worship. Much of these details however were not recorded and have been lost to time. '''Siluvaine Urifaren Commonly referred as the "Grove Goddess" '''for her mastery of Shizen Relase magic and her close attunement to nature, Siluvaine Urifaren is the eighth and current Exalt of Bermon and all the Weldra whom has ruled for nearly a century, preparing her people for what is come next for what is referred to as '"The End Times". '''Siluvaine's early life is unknown with the earliest records of her existence being during the three hundreds of the fifth era where she served Exalt Lufina as her student, training her in the use of Shizen Release magic and to rule Bermon as Exalt as well but this would make her at least eight hundred years of age, something uncommon for her race. Racial Statistics When a new character is created using this race, that new character will receive the following buffs and debuffs *'Athletics - '350(Proficient) *'Acrobatics - '350(Proficient) *'Stealth - '350(Proficient) *'Attunement -''' 350(Proficient) *Cannot use elemental magic or Yin/Yang magic and it's sub variants *The Advanced Mastery, Shizen Release magic can be unlocked without the usage of a DM event '''Lores * Basic Bermon * Bermon Geography(Only if from Bermon) * Basic Weldra * Basic Eeldra * Basic Laetannia or Basic Laetannians(Only if from Bermon, Choose One) Category:Basic Race